A Normal Day In The Office
by Annabell Saralin
Summary: A diffucult case takes precious time away from Gibbs and Tony. This story is slash people, if you don't like then don't read. Disclimer in profile.


A/N: It's summer break and I'm home watching TV, while my Dad is out fishing. I saw a commercial and I thought of this plot line. Sorry if some of the character are a little OOC, but I had to, to make this plot work. It is unbeated so all mistakes are mine.

There is always a certain level of frustration at NCIS, but the level today was reaching hazardous. The team had been working on the case for the last week. The fact that they had no witness, no evidence, and no leads meant a very frustrated Gibbs. And a very frustrated Gibbs meant an edgy team.

Gibbs was beyond frustrated and after getting a big fat No Results on the search he had just ran; he pushed back from his desk and walked over to Tony's desk.

"Lunch?"

"Boss… middle of a case."

"You've been at that desk for 36 hours straight, you need to eat and I need a break. McGee and Ziva can handle the case for an hour or so."

Tony stood up and together Gibbs and he walked to the elevator. They were silent until they got to the garage, "We'll take my car."

"Fine with me."

They walked to Gibbs car; the drive to the restaurant was relatively quite. The only talking was the occasional comment on traffic or weather. They got to the restaurant, went in and order drinks. Pepsi for Tony, and ice tea for Gibbs. The server brought them their menus, they both decided on a classic cheeseburger with fries.

The food came and they started eating, Tony was looking out a window and he was lost in a memory.

"_Gibbs, you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Tony handed him the black paint, and a paint brush. They were both silent as Gibbs diligently painted Tony's name onto the boat. _

"_Can I ask why?"_

"_Tony… I've been married three times, one day I might want to again. But for now, naming my boat after you is my way of promising you my…"_

_He looked away and Tony could see the blush making its way up the back of his neck._

"_Promising me your what?"_

_When he didn't answer Tony kneeled down and grabbed his chin, forcing Gibbs to look him in the eye."_

"_Promising me your what Jethro?"_

"_My life, everything I have. This house, everything."_

"_Sounds like a good deal."_

_Then Tony had kissed him._

That had been last week before they got this case; they hadn't had any time together since then.

"What're you thinking about Tony?"

"Last Saturday."

"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"God No, Jethro. You should know better than that. I love you, and I'm not leaving."

"Good, cause I'm not letting you go."

"I think that we should get back to the office, try to solve this case."

"Yeah."

Gibbs paid the bill and they left, then they were on their way back to the office. 10 minutes out Tony had a thought.

"If Lieutenant Leves was sleeping with his commanding officers wife, and there are no phone records, or proof of any kind, that only leaves one option right."

"And what would that option be Tony."

"The relationship was all in his mind, maybe a case of undiagnosed

Schizophrenia. When he thought that she was going to leave him, he went to his CO. The CO thought that he was telling the truth and he went to his wife, who then denied everything. He thought she was lying and he killed her. Then he went and confronted Leves. The CO killed him in a jealous rage."

Gibbs stepped on the gas, "Tony I think you're on to something. Call Ziva and have her bring in the CO."

"On it boss."

Gibbs was putting the final additions on the boat. Tony was due to arrive in a few minutes. He made sure that everything was perfect. When Tony arrived 15 minutes later Gibbs had everything ready. He lead Tony down to the basement, there was the boat. The '_Tony'_. Around it were candles, and a single rose. Tony stopped on the stairs.

"Jet, did you get a concussion when you hit your head?"

"No, but seeing you fly through the window, made me realize that just naming a boat after you wasn't enough."

"What are you talking about?"

Gibbs grabbed his hand and led him down to the boat. There next to the rose was a small black velvet box. Tony looked at Gibbs; Gibbs reached out and took the box in his shaking hands.

For some reason, proposing to his three wives had never made him this nervous. Maybe it was because he had known deep down that it was not true love, as it was with Tony. If any of his wives had said no, he would have been sad but he would have moved on. If Tony said know he did not know what he would do. He opened the box and kneeled. He took Tony's hand in his.

"Tony I love you, you know I do. In addition, I cannot promise that this is going to be easy. Actually I pretty much know it won't. But I promise that I'll work, I want this, and I want you. And not just a boat named after you, I want all of you. Your scars and your baggage. You'd be saying yes to marrying a guy that has as many scars and as much baggage as you… So what do you say Tony, will you marry this old ex-gunny?"

"Jethro…" Tony could see the vulnerability in his lover's eyes, "Of course I'll marry you."

Gibbs took the simple gold band out of the box and slid it on Tony's finger, and then he took a matching ring out of his pocket and was going to put it on his finger, when Tony took it from him and put it on himself. Then Gibbs stood up, Tony put the rose in his mouth and grabbed Gibbs hand and led him upstairs.

The next morning when Tony woke up he rolled over and looked at Gibbs. Yesterday after Ziva had brought in the CO he went into integration, Gibbs was integrating him. And Gibbs must have said something that made the suspect mad because he jumped over the table and rammed Gibbs into the wall. All before Tony or Ziva could get in there to restrain him. Tony was the first one in there, Gibbs had his gun out and was pointing it at the CO, Tony was sneaking up behind him when the suspect turned around grabbed his arm and flung him through the glass.

Tony followed the crease in Gibbs forehead with his finger.

"You're thinking to loud Tony."

"Sorry, I'll try to quite down."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Yesterday."

Gibbs sat up, "Are you hurt?"

"No. When he grabbed you I was scared."

"Well I'm fine, you're fine. Everything's fine. No go back to sleep."

"OK."

Tony snuggled into Gibbs and they both went back to sleep.

THE END


End file.
